Inside Eiji's Room
by umi amano
Summary: Daigo asked Edge to babysit Akira.That led them to Edge's room.Out of boredom,silly questions popped up and this annoyed Edge.What could he do to stop Akira's silly rampage?[EdgeXAkira]


Hello guys! This is my first attempt at writing a Rival Schools fanfic! I love this videogame I'd die for it! My favorite pairing is Edge (Eiji Yamada)/Akira Kazama. I hope you'll like this. I'll try my best!

**Inside Eiji's Room**

Edge and Akira were inside Edge's apartment. Particularly, in his room. Daigo asked, rather, ordered Edge to take care of his sister. Apparently, he was going somewhere and won't be back within the day so just in case, he asked someone to look after Akira. Edge couldn't and wouldn't want to disobey his boss, so, that brings us to the two of them inside his room.

Akira sat on Edge's bed. Edge sat on a computer chair in front of her. Akira looked around his room. Edge noticed this and frowned a bit.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Your room is so…unruly, Edge." Akira said while looking around. Mangas were flying all over the place. The trash can was full. His books and notebooks were scattered on the floor. The only thing that seemed to be in order was his computer.

"Come on! You know me. I'd rather die playing a hundred fighting games rather than cleaning my own room…" he replied, almost gruntingly.

Akira managed to let out a small giggle. "Yeah, you're right."

"I can't believe I'm your babysitter for today…"

"Well, blame Daigo. I can handle myself. I don't need a babysitter. Most especially someone like you as my babysitter, Edge." She gave Edge an innocent smile.

Edge cursed under his breath. Not only did Daigo order him to watch over her, he also ordered him to stay at his house for the whole day. This has something to do with watching over Akira, of course.

"You, woman, are the worst thing that happened to me today…"

Akira faked a hurt expression. "How could you say that, Eiji? I thought we were best friends? You, Gan, and I remember?"

"Come on, I'm not stupid." Edge said. "I know that. That's why I'm ignoring the fact that you called me Eiji. Because you're one of my closest friends." _Fucking hell, I hate that name…_

"Hey, Edge..." Akira said. "Why are you doing this?"

Edge's eyebrows furrowed at her. "Doing what exactly?"

"This…you know, this thing Daigo asked you to do?"

"Oh, this?" Edge repeated. "Simple: I still want to live…"

"Pardon?"

"I still want to live."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Come on, Akira. Don't act all innocent. If I refused, you'd be attending my burial right now…" At that, Edge snorted.

Akira smiled at him. "I agree. Well, even if you're such a lousy babysitter, thank you anyway…"

Silence then ensued. After a while…

"Hey Edge." Edge turned towards her. The fact that he was bored made him play with the computer chair. He was slowly whirling around.

"What?"

"Can you, you know, take a shower?"

Edge's eyes widened. He stared at the girl in front of him. Akira smiled innocently at him. Edge glared at her.

"What're you saying, I stink?"

"No it's not that. I just want to see your hair when it's wet. I mean, how do you keep that thing standing like that?"

"Who are you to ask, woman?"

"Err, your close friend? According to you?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Edge narrowed his eyes at her. She blinked at him, still waiting for the answer.

"Have you heard of gel before, Akira?"

Akira rolled her eyes and snorted. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Of course, Edge. Daigo uses it too…"

"There's your answer." Edge sighed and faced Akira. He then lifted up his feet and placed it on top of the bed space beside Akira. Akira looked at him.

"So…." She said.

"So…?" he continued.

"….How many packs of gel do you need in one day to get that thing up?"

Edge once again narrowed his eyes at Akira. Akira smiled back innocently.

"I just want to know, Edge."

"….one bottle a day…"

Akira gasped. This wasn't fake. She really was surprised.

"God, why do you even bother keeping it up like that?"

"Well, woman, that is none of your business…"

"No, it is. As your close friend, I want to know…"

Edge once again cursed under his breath. _Damn woman, asking all of these stupid questions. Doesn't she have anything better to do? I can't believe Akira could be so talkative when bored!_

Suddenly, a grin appeared on Edge's face. He then grinned mischievously at Akira. Akira continued to smile at him.

_Why is he grinning all of a sudden? _Akira thought.

_So that's it. To stop this stupid nonsense, I have to make sure she's not bored. Or… I may have to shut her up._ Edge thought. _Edge, you're a genius!_

Akira decided to speak up.

"Hey Edge…" Edge continued to grin at her. "…..What brand of gel do you use-"

_Here it goes_, he thought.

Before Akira could finish her sentence, Edge crashed his lips onto hers. He made sure she wouldn't complain or push him away by holding both of her hands tightly. Akira's eyes showed her surprise. Edge just closed his, savoring the short moment of bliss. When Akira decided to enjoy it too, Edge broke their kiss. He then grinned at her amusedly. Akira blinked, as a light blush appeared on her face.

Edge licked his lips and smirked. "That was a good way to shut you up, Akira…"

**OWARI **

Jeez, I know it sucked, but I really wanted to write an Edge/Akira fluff. So there. I hope you guys appreciate my effort!


End file.
